The Tardis Arcade
by Dalek-Who
Summary: What would happen if The Doctor and Captain Jack were to compete for Rose's love by playing arcade games?


Hello everyone! Dalek_Who here saying… Summer is here! (Choir of angels and Ood Steve start singing Alleluia) I am not dead, just to let all of you know and will be continuing most of my works (Doctor Who hilarious stuff/Pokemon Spotlight/Deadliest Pokemon). This is a special little oneshot that I have made about Doctor and it is hilarious. I conjured up the scenario and the rest of the plot in my head just like, yesterday in the shower. Yep, good ol' shower. Without further ado I give you… the Tardis Arcade! Enjoy!

The Tardis Arcade:

Characters: 10th Doctor, Captain Jack Harkness, and Rose Tyler

Setting: On a boardwalk at night sometime in the present

(Funny, it has nothing to do with an arcade in the Tardis but what the hey)

The Doctor couldn't let him win. Not after all of this. Not with so many sacrifices made for all of this. He couldn't let him win. He had to save Rose. He let the giant metallic claw grasp his prey. He almost has it, victory is in sight. The crane drops the target in a giant hole.

Yes! He got it! "Here you are Rose! I won this prize for you!" the Doctor said, handing an already hands-filled with prizes Rose another prize. "Eat it Torchwood boy!" shouted the Doctor to Captain Jack. Yep, him was Jack, all of this would be him and Jack competing over Rose's love by winning some silly arcade game prizes, sacrifices were the money they both had lost with all of the games and prizes they won, and saving Rose meant getting her to love him instead of Jack. The crane grab was the third game he had beaten Jack at. The Doctor had won the game in which you guess which ball the cup was under, the game where the guy guesses your age, and now the crane drop. Jack had one knocking the cups down with the ball, the game where you throw the darts at the balloons, and the game of ski ball they played at. Rose was just there to watch them fight over her in petty games and let them win her stuffed animal prizes. But there was one prize that both the Doctor and Jack knew would ensure his chance of victory. It was the giant 4 foot tall stuffed clown fish that seemed to attract the attention and desire of Rose. Neither of them knew why in Rassilon's name she wanted it but both of them knew that if they won it, they would be the one who Rose would admire for approximately… the next three days.

"So what." Said Jack to the Doctor, "Now we are tied with three wins each and one more game will determine who wins" Rose still didn't know what they meant by winning or what they were competing over. "Anyway, what do you say to us breaking to get some funnel cake and cotton candy?" Jack said. "I can't see why not." Said the Doctor. Soon they were fighting over another competition in addition to the one they were still previously fighting over. This one was the challenge of who would pay for whatever they and Rose wanted. In the end, The Doctor paid for her funnel cake, and Jack her cotton candy.

"So, what will the tie breaker be?" asked Jack. "I was thinking along the lines of…" the Doctor scouted around, "DDR?" "Ohh really?" asked Jack, "then get ready to lose, because DDR is my game!" "What is DDR?" asked Rose. "Dance Dance Revolution." Jack and the Doctor both answered simultaneously, then scowled at each other. "What do you do?" asked Rose. "You step on arrows that correspond to the arrows on the screen as if you were dancing to the song that is played." Answered Jack who cut the Doctor in the middle of what he was going to say. "It isn't as if you were dancing, it is dancing." Said the Doctor to Jack as if correcting him. "Oh your own!" Jack told the Doctor who accepted his challenge.

"I'll let you start." Said the Doctor to his opponent. "Don't worry, I was going to be first anyway." Said Jack back. Jack inserted his dollar and scanned down the selection of songs he could play to. He found the one he was looking for and got ready to begin. To the Doctor's surprise Jack got off the dance pad, and went only a few steps behind it. As the count down to the start of the song began, Jack ran and jumped through the somewhat spaced bars that you would put your arms on behind your back. It seemed to impress Rose as she complimented Jack on that amazing feat. Then to the Doctor's horror, the song began starting with the words "Ay! Yo Captain Jack! Ay! Yo Captain Jack! Bring me back to the railroad track! Bring me back to the railroad track!" It was none other than the song Captain Jack. Rose started to laugh at not only the irony but also at Jack dancing close to perfectly and singing along perfectly with it as he played. The Doctor's jaw dropped at how amazing he danced and how epic this was really going to be. A few more minutes of great music, close to perfection dancing, and Jack's singing, the song ended resulting in Jack's performance as an A. He had selected the Song Captain Jack, due to him being Captain Jack.

This was going to be hard for the Doctor to beat. He would have to do this close to perfectly. The Doctor then stepped on the pad, inserted his fee, and then searched for a good and reputable song for a full grown Time Lord like him to dance to. "Let's see you top that, Time Lord!" shouted Jack to the only other Time Lord with them. "Time Lord" thought The Doctor. Suddenly he got an idea. He whipped out his Sonic Screwdriver and used it on the machine. It seemed to open up another much longer selection, of not even DDR songs and chose just the one he was looking for. "No matter what song you dance to," said Jack, "You're still going to lose!" As the song count down started to begin, he started to stomp furiously and incredibly fast on the soon to be active pad. This song started to begin with something that sounded like chanting to Jack. The Master was also at the boardwalk and had followed the trio without them even knowing or suspecting. He came to enjoy himself, and to spy on the three. He had brought a video camera which he turned on as soon as the countdown was about to begin.

The song that started as somewhat chanting to Jack had begun with the first few lyrics as "Doctor Who, Doctor Who! Hey! Doctor Who Doctor Who! Jack's jaw soon dropped at the irony and at how well the Doctor was dancing. He was scoring Perfects Left and Right, or "Left, Right, Right, Left" as Jack's song had gone. Rose was cracking up at the irony, Jack's face, and the Doctor's impressive dancing. The Master was laughing far away at how this was going to be ultimate jack pot for his self enjoyment that he would play over and over again. The Doctor continued his song still maintaining his perfect streak. The Jack started to sweat and worry at how he might lose so he conjured up a plan. He was going to complexly ruin the Doctor's score. He whipped out a small black box and pressed a button. The box started to scream out "Exterminate! Exterminate!" In a Dalek sounding accent. As soon as the first Exterminate came out of the box, the Doctor sprang of the pad with Sonic Screwdriver in hand, and faced towards the direction the noise was coming from expecting to witness a terrifying Dalek. To his surprise he noticed Jack and his little black box that was still screaming "Exterminate!" and then did a double take, and hopped back on the mat. Rose was bursting out laughing at the Doctor's seemingly planned out reaction and then at Jack's little box. As soon as the Doctor had sprung back onto the pad he restarted his perfect streak after of receiving a few misses. Once the song was over, all three of them anxiously looked at the screen to see the Doctor's results. The Doctor had reminded Jack of the Time Lords by telling him the song title "Doctorin' the Tardis" by none other than the group, the Time Lords. All of the Doctor's efforts had resulted in… an A+! He shouted in joy, Rose cracked up and congratulated him, and Jack stood there with his mouth wide open still looking at the better score.

The Doctor grabbed all of the tickets that continually poured out of the machine, and ran over to the prize counter. He was ready to receive the prize that ensured his victory of winning Rose's heart. He ran up to the counter and asked the man at the prize counter for the giant, four foot long, stuffed clown fish. "Sorry, sir, but the clownfish had just recently been bought. The Doctor stood there, completely crushed at the result of all of his efforts ending in vain. He turned around to see Mickey Smith handing Rose the giant stuffed clownfish. He ran over to him furiously and was followed by Jack. The Doctor shouted at Mickey who soon started to sprint down the boards, followed by a furious Doctor and Captain. Rose stood there, all of the prizes in her arms, and started what seemed like never ending laughing, and then proceeded to the Tardis.

I hope you enjoyed my story, almost as much as I did and tune into what is to soon coming up on Doctor Who Hilarious stuff, Pokemon Spotlight, Deadliest Pokemon, and whatever else new stories I may make. Have a great day!


End file.
